


Bot!Stat Foxy #1

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, MCD but only because its The Mystery Spot, ProfoundBotStat 7-9-18, Profoundbots, really tiny mention of sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Based on ProfoundBotStat 7-9-18Dean is singing in the showerCas witnessed someone hurting his Dean.Sam is at the library.





	Bot!Stat Foxy #1

Cas stood silently beside his brother Gabriel in the retro motel room. 

 

"Gabriel, I really don't see -" He was cut off by the radio alarm activating.

 

_ Heeeaaat of the moooment _

 

"Come on Cassie, not only is it  _ hilarious _ , its teaching baby Winchester the true meaning of codependency." Gabriel spoke around the lollipop at his lips. "It doesn't hurt that he's pretty." 

 

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, rolled his eyes with his whole body and continued to watch the Boy King sit up and stare around the room. Castiel drew back, as even though he was currently hidden from human sight he was unaccustomed to being so close to one, and Gabriel chuckled at his side. Castiel had no idea why he chose to live among them,  _ playing _ with them. 

 

Sam Winchester looked worried for a moment until he heard running water coming from behind a door Castiel hadn't noticed before. He and Gabriel blinked out of the room, only to appear a microsecond later in front of a shower curtain. Castiel tilted his head, questioning Gabriel's intention. 

 

"Now this, little bro, is baby Winchesters  _ big _ bro, Dean." Gabriel looked horribly smug, which is not an expression he enjoyed on his brothers face. He found the most ridiculous things amusing. He blames it on his brother's pointless fascination with humanity. Gabriel waved his hand and the curtain phased out of sight. Castiel's eyes widened. There, right in front of him, was a man, a naked, smooth, freckled man who chose then to begin making the most awful noise he had ever heard. 

 

"What's it doing Gabriel?" He hissed.

 

"That, my friend, is Led Zeppelin." Gabriel answered.

 

"Well, make it stop!" Gabriel raised his hand to click his fingers but before he could, the man stopped singing and poked his soapy head around the invisible curtain. Now that Castiel wasn't distracted, he pulled his many eyes forward to peer at the man. Castiel staggered backward, assaulted by the sheer beauty of the shining lights spread through the cosmos of Dean Winchester's soul. Castiel stared...and stared. Gabriel reached toward him and closed his mouth for him. 

 

"Yuh huh, pretty right? I mean, not as pretty as the walking talking tree out there but, y'know, not bad."

 

Castiel, gulped and nodded absently. "Yes, yes, I understand now." He was shaken out of his stupor by Dean yelling.

 

"You mean we can't even go out for breakfast?" Dean shouted over the loud spray of the shower. 

 

"You'll thank me when it's Wednesday!" Sam yelled back. 

 

"Whatever that means." Dean muttered to himself, going back under the water to rinse his hair. 

 

Castiel looked through the wall to Sam collecting keys, a wallet and a jacket. He stopped to scribble a note, which Castiel, of course, read.

 

' _ Gone to the library. DO NOT LEAVE. Be careful.    -Sam' _

 

Gabriel turned to a still distracted Castiel and grinned evilly. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers.  _ Squeak, thud _

  
  


_ Heeeeaaaat of the mooooment.  _   
  
  



End file.
